A Glimmer of Hope
by iloveromance
Summary: Finding it hard to keep her feelings for Niles hidden, Daphne accepts his request of a favor without question. But when she arrives at his home, she realizes that his intentions are much different than she imagined. Hurt, confused and embarrassed, life as she knows it will never be the same. (Episode: Dark Side of the Moon)
1. Chapter 1

She could tell that something was wrong by the way he walked around the living room, looking around, moving his feet back and forth. He'd been through an awful lot in the past several months. Perhaps he was just feeling a bit lonely, or even missing his wife. Just because he and Maris had gone through a painful divorce didn't mean that the love he'd felt for her had completely vanished. It was true that he was with Mel now, but his relationship with the dark haired plastic surgeon was so new that it was hard to tell if it was really true love. But she knew that he felt something for the attractive plastic surgeon and he made no qualms about it, despite the reservations of anyone else.

Daphne certainly didn't care for his new girlfriend and she knew that his brother and father felt the same way. However, it wasn't her place to comment on her opinion of Mel Karnofsky, a woman she knew very little about, but the things she did know were not at all favorable.

 _Stop being selfish, Daphne_! She chided silently. She should be happy for Niles, even if she herself wasn't at all fond of the woman he had chosen. And she _was_ happy for him. He'd been alone for so long that meeting Mel had improved his disposition dramatically. It was nice to see him smiling and happy again.

But Daphne's happiness was fabricated, for lack of a better word. Ever since Frasier had taken those bloody pills for his back (oh how she wished that he'd never hurt himself!) and announced that it was Niles, not Frasier himself, who had been in love with her for six years, she'd been a complete basket case. No other spilled secret had affected her the way this one had.

If she had been comfortable in being around Niles before, she now felt like a shy school girl. Every word he spoke to her was accepted with a smile and with a flutter of her heart. But she knew that any feelings he'd had for her had long since melted away. He had Mel now and… Oh why was she so damned jealous? She had Donny and they were engaged to be married. It would do her a world of good to remember that; lest she forget.

One glance at the ring on her left hand was enough of a reminder. But that reminder made her heart ache. Why did things always have the worst possible timing? Why hadn't she seen what was right before her face all of those years ago? The signs were there, where they practically haunted her, but she chose to ignore them. Niles was her friend, her boss' brother and no more. But oh how she wished that she'd paid more attention to the signs that were so obvious to everyone else.

Now she watched him as he paced the living room. He was all but ignoring his older brother who was telling a rather dull story about a caller he'd helped on the radio. Daphne had heard the story many times before. Not this particular story of course, but one like it.

"Don't you agree, Niles?"

Niles stood, staring out the window, as though he was the only one in the room.

"NILES!"

Surprised, Niles turned around. "What?"

"Dear God, you haven't heard a single word I've said, have you?"

He shook his head. "No. I-I'm, sorry Frasier. I'm just a little preoccupied."

"A _little_? Do you have any idea-."

"Dr. Crane, leave your brother alone!" Daphne shouted, immediately regretting her outburst. But there was no taking the words back now. When Frasier glared at her, the only thing she could do was finish her thought.

"I... I mean... He's had a lot on his mind what with his divorce and all... I imagine... And it would be nice if you would respect his feelings!"

When she daringly turned to look at Niles, she felt her cheeks flush when she realized he was smiling at her. Oh why did he have to be so handsome?

"You're right, Daphne. I'm sorry, Niles."

"No apology needed Frasier." Niles was saying, thus saving Daphne from a lengthy and most likely poorly worded, insincere explanation. "I suppose I am a bit preoccupied lately, what with Mel and all. But please... go on with your story. I promise _… I'm listening_."

Frasier chuckled. "Thank you, Niles. Well as I was saying…"

In Daphne's mind, Frasier's voice trailed away, replaced with Niles' sweet one. And still she couldn't look at him. To do so would bring her to tears, knowing that she could not have him. Because he loved someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

While Frasier's story droned on and on, Daphne could tell, even without looking at him, that Niles was becoming bored. But she didn't dare say a word. Instead she picked up the morning paper, feigning interest in an article about a local celebrity who had gone to great lengths to organize a beach clean-up on the popular Alki Beach.

She had to admit that it was tempting to head over to Alki Beach and ask to join in the clean-up. It might be fun and it would be nice to do something for the community. But she knew that given the popularity of the actor, there was little chance of her actually being able to see the man in person. And that was what most likely the main reason people would be there; to see the man who had, in a short time, made _Seattle Shores_ such a popular made for TV film. Most likely there would be hundreds of people there, some of whom would bring sleeping bags to camp out along the shores of Alki Beach, just to catch a glimpse of someone who had been on TV. She almost laughed at the ridiculous idea. People would do anything to see a celebrity.

"Oh gosh, I'm late for my meeting at the station. Shall I walk you out, Niles?"

Niles looked up, perplexed. "What? Oh... Um, actually Frasier I think I'll stay here for a while."

Daphne's heart fluttered at the notion of being alone with Niles, and she feigned interest in looking into the kitchen, in case her expression gave her anticipation away.

Frasier's eyes narrowed, moving from Niles to Daphne and then back again. "Really?"

"Yes, um, that is if you don't mind."

"No, of course not, why should I mind?" Frasier replied much too quickly.

"Thank you Frasier."

"I'll be back in about three hours. Four, if Kenny decides to go on of his long-winded tantrums again. Goodbye Niles, Daphne."

"Bye Dr. Crane."

"Bye Frasier."

* * *

When the door closed behind him, Daphne's heart beat rapidly. Here she was alone with Niles in his brother's living room. If ever there had been more perfect chance to tell Niles how she felt about him (that, over the course of only a few weeks, she'd fallen deeply in love with him) this was the moment.

But instead of being her usual assertive self, she found herself staring at Niles, silently wanting to kiss him so badly that it almost hurt to breathe.

No, this was wrong. It was so, so wrong on so, so many levels. She couldn't be thinking about him this way. She shouldn't be. Not here, not now and not ever.

"Daphne, can I ask you a question?"

She jumped at the unexpected sound of his voice.

"I'm sorry if I startled you."

"I-it's all right. I'm just a little jittery today. I don't understand why. Perhaps I'm just tired."

He smiled and gave an audible sigh."Of course you're tired, what was I thinking? You work very hard, Daphne and I hope that Frasier appreciates all that you do for him. I know that I do."

Her cheeks flushed at the compliment. "Dr. Crane..."

"Look, I don't want to keep you from whatever it is that you need to be doing. I just... Well, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh... All right."

Her heart thundered in her chest and she swallowed hard. Somehow she managed to lower herself into Martin's chair. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Um, actually... I was wondering if you would mind doing me a favor?"

She barely had time to let her emotions react to his compliment when she was peaked with curiosity. What on earth could he need a favor from her for?

"Y-you need a favor…"

"From you, yes."

"All right, what is it?"

"Daphne, are you free on Saturday night?"

Had she not been sitting down, she very likely would have fainted. Oh God, he was asking her out on a date! How was this possible? He knew that she was engaged and he was with Mel and... Could it be that they had broken up? She hated the thought of him being lonely again after he'd finally found someone. But perhaps his loneliness had caused him to forget that she was engaged to be married. Maybe he just needed-

"Daphne? Are you all right?"

She looked up sharply. "What?"

"I was..."

His sweet voice trailed away and her thoughts took over once more. Thoughts that she shouldn't be thinking at all. Thoughts of going out with him on a date, wondering what he'd be like. She had no doubts that he'd be a perfect gentleman. Quickly she forced the thought away and tried to bring herself to the present.

"You never answered my question."

She took a deep breath and forced herself to speak. "Um-S-Saturday night? A-as in _this_ Saturday?"

He smiled. "Yes. I know it's short notice and I completely understand if you have other plans or-."

"Yes. I mean no."

"No you can't? Well, I suspected as much, but I had hoped-."

"No! I-I mean yes. I-Yes. Of course I'll do it."

He chuckled. "But you don't even know what I…"

"It doesn't matter, Dr. Crane. Whatever it is, I'll be glad to help you. After all, you've done so many wonderful things for me that it's only fair…"

He reached for her hand and squeezed. "Well, I do those things out of friendship because I care about you, Daphne. I don't expect anything in return. And you're probably wondering why I didn't just ask Frasier."

"Um, No I was just..."

"The truth is… you're the only one who can help me."


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "M-me?"

"I wouldn't dream of asking anyone else. I suppose I could do some research on the internet and figure it out on my own but it would mean so much more if you were there to… help me out."

She couldn't even begin to imagine what he was talking about. What sort of research? And why was she the only one who could help him? Once again, she found it hard to breathe.

"Of course I will help you. I'd love to. What did you have in mind?"

Amazingly he blushed, a sight that made her heart beat even faster.

"You've mentioned that you like sticky toffee pudding."

Her eyebrows rose. This was not at all what she expected him to say. But She simply smiled. There had to be more to this favor than what he was letting on.

"You do like it, don't you?"

The silly, dreamy sigh escaped before she could stop it. "Oh yes, I love it. As a girl I had a hard time convincing me mum that I deserved that third helping!"

Niles laughed. "Well, I'm glad because…"

When he hesitated, she leaned closer, taking note that they were still holding hands. He had the softest skin that she'd ever felt.

"Yes?"

"What? Oh, I… Well I'm having a dinner party for… Um, some people in my building and I thought that an English desert like sticky toffee pudding would be a nice way to end the meal."

Even though she had no idea what she'd expected him to ask of her, this was the last thing she'd imagined. Truth be told, she was a bit disappointed. But she smiled just the same.

"Oh…"

"If you don't want to or if you have plans I completely understand. I'm sorry it's such short notice, but I-."

"Of course I want to, Dr. Crane. I'd love to."

His boyish grin nearly melted her heart. "Oh… Well, thank you Daphne. That means a lot to me. Can you be there around, say seven thirty?"

"That sounds wonderful. Now, I'm sure you don't have the ingredients handy, since they're not things that people stock in their cupboards every day. But I'll leave early on Saturday night and make a quick trip to the store before I come over."

"Daphne, that's not necessary. If you just write down the ingredients, I'll be happy to-."

"Nonsense. You're a very busy man, what with your wine club and your opera and your patients. I wouldn't ask you to go out of your way. I'll be happy to go to the store and buy the ingredients."

"All right. But I insist that you let me pay you back."

"No, this will be my treat."

"Daphne-."

"Please, Dr. Crane. Let me do this for you. It's the least I can do."

He was hesitant in replying. "Well… if it means that much to you, then… all right."

"Seven thirty?"

"Yes, that's perfect. I'll be ready and waiting."

"Would you like something to eat, Dr. Crane? Perhaps some tea?"

"No thank you. Actually I should probably be getting home."

"Right, I'm sure you have plans with Mel."

"Not tonight. She's out of town but she's coming back tomorrow for the …"

Strangely his voice trailed away, but she didn't question it. It was none of her business anyway.

"Well then, I'll see you Saturday at seven thirty. And I'll bring the ingredients. It doesn't take long to make."

He stood in the foyer smiling at her.

"Well, goodnight, Dr. Crane."

He started to open the door but then turned to her. "Daphne, I…"

"Yes?"

He engulfed her into a hug, affording her a hint of the musky scent of his cologne. "Thank you so much for agreeing to do this for me, Daphne. This means the world to me and I'll never forget it."

"I'd do anything for you, Dr. Crane. Anything at all."

Never had her words been more honest and truthful or her heart more filled with love.


	4. Chapter 4

When Niles was gone, she could still smell the faint scent of his cologne on her clothing and if she closed her eyes, she could imagine the warmth of his body engulfing her into his arms. She stood alone in the foyer, unable to believe the events that had transpired. It all seemed so strange and unexpected.

Why would he invite her to his home on a Saturday night in order to have her teach him how to make an English desert? Why Saturday? And why at his home, when she could have taught him just as easily in Frasier's kitchen? It was no secret that they shared a history in that kitchen; a history of arguments, laughter, long talks, and even a few tears and hugs. But the one thing she remembered more than anything else was the night that he'd burned his hand.

 _She was helping him to prepare dinner for Mel, and although she wasn't happy about doing something for a woman whom she absolutely despised, she cared for Niles. It turned out to be one of the most enjoyable evenings of her life. That is, until he burned his hand on a hot skillet.  
_

 _The poor man yelped in pain and in a panic, she scrambled for the aloe cream. Dutifully he held out his hand, allowing her to tend to the burn. But as she moved her hand across his soft, silky palm, she felt something that she'd never felt before. She stared deeply into his eyes and she could tell that he was becoming uncomfortable. But still she could not bring herself to let go. He had the most beautiful eyes of any man she'd ever seen. How could she not have noticed them before?_

 _But if Mr. Crane hadn't walked in, seemingly interrupting that moment… she shivered, wondering what might have happened. She remembered clearly how she'd become so defensive when Mr. Crane asked her what was going on and she'd let go of Niles' hand, running out of the kitchen while making an excuse about the time. That's when she realized that her feelings for Niles were becoming harder and harder to hide; not only to others, but to herself as well._

The thought of going to his home on Saturday night to teach him how to make sticky toffee pudding both excited and worried her. Would they stand in his kitchen singing songs as they had done when she'd offered to come over to help him make dinner for the fictitious Phyllis? The candlelight dinner that was the most romantic she'd ever seen; the one that he had invited her to share with him, the one, she realized now, had been meant for her all along?

Tears filled her eyes and made their way down her cheeks. She'd been a complete and utter loon. She'd wasted so much time, so many precious moments.

After Frasier's confession during his massage, she'd gone to her room and lie awake in her bed. Suddenly the small moments came to her mind; moments that when pieced together, painted the very vivid picture of a man who had been in love with her for six years but had not been able to express his feelings.

Thought hit her like a bolt of lightening and she sat up straight in her bed, her heart racing yet again. She'd finally realized what was happening. How could she have been so daft not to have seen it? She should have known by how nervous he'd seemed when he'd asked the favor of her.

He'd never really asked anything of her before; not when it was just the two of them, anyway. He hadn't invited her to his home for the simple act of learning to make sticky toffee pudding. There was something else... But what?

The dinner party. It was the perfect excuse. A million thoughts ran through her head; thoughts of Niles and what could be...

Her heart fluttered, but she was tinged with worry. What would become of her engagement to Donny? And how would she possibly tell him? What would she say? He would take the news hard, that much was certain. Anyone would. She knew that if Donny had fallen in love with his best friend; a woman whom Daphne had helped to divorce her husband (had Daphne been a lawyer, that is), Daphne would never understand it. And now she was faced with the hardest decision of her life.

She loved Niles. She loved him more than she thought possible. Perhaps it was just an infatuation, but even so, was it really fair to Donny to continue to be engaged to him when she felt such love for another man? That is, if she really and truly loved Niles. She wanted to protest the thought; to say "Of course I love Niles, but only as a dear and wonderful friend." But her heart spoke the real truth. She was deeply in love with her best friend. And the feeling, she knew, would never go away.

All of a sudden it was almost impossible to think about Saturday night. It seemed so far away and yet she had a lot of preparing to do. Not only did she have to find the ingredients, but she had to find the perfect article of clothing to wear.

In marathon fashion, she hurried into her bedroom and opened her closet door. There, hanging on the rack, next to her cornflower blue dress (the one she'd worn on Leap Day... what a disaster _that_ had been) was the item she'd been looking for. She'd purchased it ages ago, but had never had a chance to wear it.

But come Saturday night, that would change.


	5. Chapter 5

_(Early Saturday morning)_

She was nervous. Actually she was much more than nervous as she padded through the kitchen, making certain that she had everything she needed for her visit to Niles apartment. She'd risen well before her alarm clock had gone off and pulled on a worn Seattle University sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. Her hair tied in a pony tail atop her head, she glanced in the mirror, cringing at how horrible she looked. But she was just going to run to the store and come straight back home. There was plenty of time to make herself presentable later.

After making a quick breakfast, she stuck it in the fridge and left a note for Martin and Frasier, telling them a fabricated story about how she wanted to get the shopping done early. With any luck, Frasier would be grateful for her efforts. And then she crept out of the apartment and headed for the store.

In the early hours of Saturday morning, the store was nearly deserted which gave her time to think. She'd made a detailed list, and made her way down each and every aisle, choosing only the best ingredients, regardless of the price. The list in her hand trembled as she made a poor attempt to check off each item as she placed them in the basket; dates, baking soda, kosher salt, flour, unsalted butter, light brown sugar heavy cream and vanilla extract. The thought of making sticky toffee pudding made her mouth water and she could hardly believe that she was going to share the experience with Niles. And once again her heart began to flutter.

At the check-out stand, she made casual conversation with the cashier, hoping that the woman wouldn't realize how nervous she was. A glance at her watch indicated that it was almost time for Frasier and Martin to wake up and she hurried the cashier along. She had no time for small talk. She couldn't let Frasier see what she'd bought. She knew he would respond with question after question and she wasn't about to tell him that she was going over to his brother's house. There was no telling what Frasier would do if she knew that Niles had asked her to come over. It was best not to say anything at all.

* * *

She almost fainted with relief when she arrived home to find the living room still dark. It was a blessing that Frasier and Martin had apparently decided to sleep in for once. It was Saturday after all, and Frasier's radio show only ran on the weekdays. Thank goodness for small miracles. But she knew that they wouldn't be asleep all day, so she hurried into the kitchen where she arranged her purchases in such a way that they would be easy to find, but hidden from sight. And so she shoved them into the vegetable crisper where Martin wouldn't be able to find them. She wondered if he even knew what a vegetable crisper was or where it was located in Frasier's state of the art refrigerator. The thought made her laugh.

Relieved to have hidden her 'secret', she removed the breakfast from the refrigerator and began preparing breakfast. When she saw Frasier emerge from the living room, she ran to the table and grabbed the note that she had written to him. But it was too late. He'd already noticed.

"What's that?"

"What are you talking about?"

He pointed to her hand. "That. The piece of paper in your hand. What is it?"

"Oh this..." She feigned innocence. "I was just going to..."

"Is breakfast ready? Boy, I'm starving! I was dreaming about food all night!"

Frasier scoffed at the sight of Martin as he hobbled into the living room, clad in his robe. Eddie trotted happily behind.

"Yes, Dad. Breakfast is ready. But Daphne was just about to tell me-."

"Oh, I'd better get the food on the table!" Daphne gave Martin a grateful smile for saving her from what would most likely be the worst lie she'd ever told. With any luck, Frasier would forget all about it and concentrate on his newspaper.

She sat down across from the men, but she could hardly eat. Her stomach was tied in knots and she couldn't stop thinking about her boss' younger brother. It was wrong on so many levels. Why was she thinking about him constantly when she should have been thinking about the man she was supposed to love; but was no longer certain that she did?

"Daphne, are you all right?"

The fork dropped from her hand. "What?"

"You've barely touched your food. Are you feeling all right?"

"Oh, yes, I'm just... not very hungry this morning I guess. That's what I get for eating so late at night though."

"What do you mean? You ate dinner with Dad and Niles and I at-."

"Fras for God's sake, if she's not hungry she's not hungry. Leave her alone, all right? I'm trying to read the sports page!"

Frasier threw down his napkin in disgust. "Fine. I was just showing some concern for Daphne, but if it bothers you so much, I'll just sit here and finish my breakfast and then go to my room and read my book."

Daphne swallowed hard, suddenly feeling guilty. "Thank you, Frasier. For worrying about me. But I'm fine, really. It was my fault. After your brother left last night I went to bed but I got up in the middle of the night. For some reason a peanut butter sandwich was calling my name."

"All right. I'm sorry, Daphne. I guess I'm just on edge." Frasier said. "It was a terrible week at the station."

She reached for his hand, feeling sympathetic. "I'm sorry too. All the more reason for you to have some privacy in your room and get some reading done. I'll make sure that no one disturbs you."

"Thank you, Daphne. I'd appreciate it."

"Well, I don't know about you, Daphne but if Frasier's going to be in his room reading all day, I'm going to spend my day in front of the TV! Boy, I love Saturdays! So many college games on one right after the other!"

"Enjoy, Dad." Frasier called to his father as he headed for his room.

"I plan to!" Martin yelled back, already having settled himself in his chair.

Daphne quickly cleared the breakfast dishes and made Martin a plate of snacks, waiting until Frasier was out of range before she brought them to him on a tray, along with a cold beer.

Martin looked at the tray in confusion. "What's all this?"

"Well, you can't very well watch a dozen college games without snacks, now can you?"

Martin smiled. "Hey, thanks Daph! You're all right!"

She smirked and playfully hit him on the arm. "Don't let it get around, okay? Just make yourself comfortable and I'll be in my room."

* * *

(Saturday afternoon into Saturday evening)

When she returned to her room, she suddenly became aware of how tired she was. Looking at her clock, she was startled to realize that she still had several hours before she was due at Niles. As anxious as she was to get to his home, she also knew that she would be a complete mess if she arrived in a state of utter exhaustion. Still wearing her sweatshirt and sweatpants, she climbed into bed and set her alarm for three hours later. That would give her plenty of time to wake up refreshed and get herself ready for the evening.

That morning and into the afternoon, her dreams were the sweetest she'd ever had. Over and over she replayed the scenario in her head; about what might happen when she arrived at Niles'. And each image became more and more wonderful. She woke, as she'd anticipated, feeling more refreshed than ever.

A glance into the living room brought the peace of mind that Martin was still enjoying whatever silly college game he was watching and Frasier was nowhere to be found. Another small blessing that had come her way.

She filled the bathtub with scented bubble bath and crystals and then tossed her clothes into the hamper. She'd wash them later. But at the moment she was eager to take a leisurely soak in the tub.

The bath was even more wonderful than she had imagined and it did wonders for her nervousness. Her anxiety seemed to melt away and disappear down the drain. She towel dried her hair and sprayed in some conditioner and then blew it dry, pleased with the way it fell against her shoulders. A touch of makeup and a spritz of _Obsession_ on her brush that she ran through her hair and she was almost ready to go.

The dress hung on the back of her door, as though waiting to be worn for the first time. Seeing it again, she realized just how beautiful it really was. A sleeveless dress in a gorgeous shade of fuchsia, with matching sequins and a plunging neckline. It was absolutely perfect. She slipped the dress over her head and admired herself in the mirror. She'd never been one to brag about her appearance, but she'd never felt more beautiful.

There was one last thing to do before her big night began. She crept into the living room, relieved that Mr. Crane had fallen asleep. It gave her the perfect opportunity to write a quick note. Another lie, saying that she was going out with Donny and that she'd be late getting home. It was something that Frasier and Martin had come to expect of course, but it didn't feel right leaving without telling them.

The bags of ingredients in her hand, she stood at the door and looked around the living room. Soon she'd be at The Montana, showing Niles how to make sticky toffee pudding for his dinner party. But she knew that something magical was about to happen. Something that would make her happier than she ever dreamed.


	6. Chapter 6

She was almost a complete mess by the time she arrived at the Montana and it wasn't until the elevator doors opened on Niles' floor that she realized that she'd managed to leave the bags of ingredients in the car. What was wrong with her?Well it was too late to turn back and get them now. She'd simply explain the situation and she was sure that he would understand. He would probably even insist on helping her carry them inside. He was always thinking of her.

It wasn't hard to forget about the last time she'd shown up at his house all alone, when she'd offered to help him make dinner for the fictitious Phyllis. Or the time before that when she'd shown up at his home on that unbelievably hot summer night when Sherry had managed to ruin her evening. She never dreamed she'd end up almost spending the night at Niles' apartment. And she couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if she hadn't forgotten her thyroid pills. Almost immediately her body began to feel things that she had no right to feel.

Perhaps she should turn back.

But she couldn't leave. She'd never broken a promise to him and she didn't plan on doing it now. She owed him the world for all of the things he had done for her and this was but a small favor; one that she was more than happy to give to him.

Swallowing hard, she knocked on the door and then rang the doorbell. And then she heard his muffled voice.

"Coming!"

Waiting for him to answer seemed to take a lifetime, but when the door was finally opened, she stared at him in disbelief. He was devastatingly handsome. And his smile...

"Daphne, hello. You're right on time. Please... let me take your coat."

She was so nervous that she'd almost forgotten that she'd worn one. her matching purse in her hand, she clutched the handle tightly and turned around, helping him slip the white coat from her shoulders. Although she was facing away from him, she had a feeling that he was looking at her in much the same way that he'd looked at her just moments before; at least she hoped that he did.

Her throat felt tight but she knew that she had to speak. "I-I brought the recipe."

"Hmm? Oh um, for sticky toffee pudding. Yes, I can hardly wait to-"

She turned to face him and smiled. "That is why I'm here, isn't it? To teach you how to make it?"

He hesitated a bit too long.

"Y-yeah?"

And then she knew that her suspicions had been real. She tilted her head, as though telling him that she was in on his secret.

"You're not buying it, are you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, not really."

They sat down on the fainting couch and she found that she couldn't stop staring into his beautiful eyes. "So, um… you know why I asked you here tonight?"

"I-I think I do. I mean when a man asks you to his home to make pudding on a Saturday night…"

He laughed and put his hand over his eyes, a gesture that made him seem boyishly handsome, even more so than he already was. "Pretty flimsy excuse, wasn't it? I'm sorry, Daphne."

"It doesn't matter. It got me here, didn't it?."

He smiled. "Yes it did, and I'm glad. Thank you for coming."

"It's my pleasure."

His hand touched her forearm and she shivered. Oh how she loved when he touched her, even if it was a simple touch of his hand on her arm. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm sorry I wasn't truthful before... about the favor I mean."

He began to rise from the fainting couch but she took his hand. "Dr. Crane?"

"Yes?"

"It's all right… I understand." She moved closer to him on the fainting couch and cradled his face in her hands, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Y-you do? I-I don't..."

"I love you too, Niles Crane." She whispered as she brought her lips to his.

* * *

The kiss was soft and oh so sweet, and she kissed him again, wanting to kiss him forever. She never imagined that his lips would be so soft, or that his breath would be so warm on her face. When she stopped kissing him for a moment, he drew back in disbelief.

"D-Daphne…"

"Shhh… Don't talk… Just… kiss me again, Niles… Please…"

She barely gave him a chance to respond before she kissed him again, letting her lips linger on his for a bit longer. And once more he drew back, staring at her in complete shock.

"D-Daphne, I-."

"SURPRISE!"

Startled beyond belief she pulled out of Niles' arms and looked around. There in the hallway stood Roz, Martin, Frasier, her girlfriends, Mel and even Donny. What on earth was going on?

Her heart was racing so fast that she thought she might faint. she rose to her feet, feeling dizzy, but suddenly she felt herself in Donny's arms; the absolute last place she wanted to be.

"Welcome to your shower, honey!" Donny said, rubbing her back. "My God, you're trembling!"

"I-I know... I..."

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm Just absolutely blown away by all of this!"

She stared at Niles who had somehow made his way from the fainting couch into Mel's arms. And the sight nearly brought her to tears.

"Come on, Daphne you were onto us." Niles said.

"No, I… I really had no idea. I…"

"Daphne? Honey, are you all right?"

"Um… This is… this is quite a shock and I- can't tell you how much I appreciate this. But… I really need to leave. Thank you again… so much."

"Leave? Don't be ridiculous! The party's just beginning!" Donny said. But she pulled out of his arms. "I-I'm sorry, I just-"

She knew that if she didn't leave, she'd burst into tears. But before she could do that, Frasier approached her. "Daphne, I'm sorry I was so secretive this morning, but I didn't want to spill Niles' secret."

"Th-thank you Frasier. I-I appreciate that. But really, I need to leave. Goodnight."

"Daphne, wait!"

"Don't leave, please!"

"Daphne, your coat!"

As she hurried into the waiting elevator, she heard the voices of Donny, Frasier and Niles, calling her name, willing her to stay. But the voice she heard loudest was Niles'. It was the voice that broke her heart.

She hated ignoring them, when they'd done something so kind for her but she couldn't stay at Niles' home a minute longer. Her emotions were going haywire and she didn't know what to do. But the moment the elevator reached the lobby, she ran past the confused doorman and out of the building, barely aware of the freezing cold temperature that awaited her outside.


End file.
